How about a truce?
by thenarnina23
Summary: Garsiv and Narella hate each other...Sorta its a hate /love thing First time writing fan-fiction and smut. Reviews or comments welcome... be gentle. Garsiv/OC. I own nothing but the oc


He was angry and horny 2 emotions that never bode well for anyone in garsivs path. It had been 2 months passed since he met the nord warrior princess Narella. She was bold insolent and just as stubborn and hot headed as he was, however the most infuriating thing was her beauty. She had long deep scarlet hair, an set of emerald jewel eyes, pale milky skin and curves that made him hard at the sight of them, her beauty was equal to that of tamina's, so to try and dismiss the lustful thoughts of the harlot he decided to visit the alamusian stables the area was currently abandon save for a few horses it wasn't surprising since whenever he was around people seem to split to save themselves from that of Garsivs wrath (or tantrum) so he could sulk. he set himself up against an pillar and closed his eyes " GARSIV I NEED TO TALK TO YOU" …"fuck there goes my peace and quiet" he mumbled.

….

Nara herself was frustrated in more ways than one she had enough of the self-loving arrogant Garsiv he was disrespectful of her as a warrior, princess and a woman and recently they drew each other in a sparring match so consequently they loathed each other so on one or more occasion they would argue and it's safe to say both were a split second from from angrily fucking each other right there and then though Garsiv nor Nara would ever admit it. Nara prided herself on being a feared and respected warrior and it was about time Garsiv learned that.

"What do you want princess" Garsiv sneered. " Garsiv all I want is a tiny bit of respect just enough so each of us are not in some sort of screaming match." Garsiv looked at her with suspicion "and as much as I want to rip you apart, tamina has also warned me and you to try and get along now with the wedding coming up so please perhaps a truce till after the celebrations" Garsiv thought for a second sure Tamina was not one to be crossed with and it was his little brothers first wedding but Nara just seemed so easy to bait he couldn't help himself….. He laughed in her face "ah princess I ride at the head of the Persian army if anything you will give me respect ha-ha.. But I will accept this truce on the condition that you admit I won". Wrong choice of words

Nara struck him back handed across the face. Garsivs face went to shock then blind rage he grabbed her and held her up against the stable wall. Nara was shocked at the speed then becoming more enraged and kicked his shins, Garsiv yelped in pain but stood his ground both started to have an deadly staring contest, breathing hot, hard and heavy each felt the tension grow seep into their veins filing them up with adrenalin and ….lust

A sudden snap and before either one could stop it both crashed the lips on the other in a frenzied passion Garsiv easily picking her up in one move while nara griped his waist with her thighs like a vice both drowning in their hate/love for each other. Their tongues battled for dominance while hands explored, Garsiv felt the soft skin underneath the blue cloth shirt she wore. Nara was toned not surprising considering her fighting capability's (yes he noticed. Shut up) he continued his exploration up towards her breasts they were large but proportion to her body they felt soft and perked he kneaded and stocked at her breast she moaned in his mouth he was growing harder by the minute he needed to see her, taking off the shirt he saw the pert nipple waiting for his touch now it was him whom moaned he looked up towards her face, nara's eyes were glazed over in an lustful haze her pale face was flushed while her lip were swollen and red from his assault earlier, he doved in to sucked on her nipple while lightly pinching the other, Nara herself was enjoying the pleasurable caresses and touches Garsiv bestowed so she snaked her hand down and rubbed and stroked him through his pants she was becoming wet with anticipation and desire, never in did she expect to want or actually do this with Garsiv, back of her mind it she knew it was an bad idea but frankly she couldn't careless, she grabbed the back of his hair yanked him off her chest " kneel now". Garsiv looked at her for a moment he didn't like to take orders and normally he was the one giving them whether it was military or bed room play, but then he watched her shimmied out of her pants slowly exposing every inch of the milky skin ..and leaving her boots on ah so that's what she wanted well he would show her a better way "Garsiv what are you…" nara felt herself pushed up and on to his broad shoulders, he grinned with satisfaction and nestled himself in between her thighs and licked and suck her wet cunt, he placed 2 fingers in to stretch her, he then curled them to reach that sweet spot that made women melt. Nara was panting she tried to contain each moan that threaten to come out with every stroke of garsivs tongue she was close but she needed him inside her " garsiv….mmm.. I. need. you NOW!". He looked at her" are you sure " . "yes you idiot NOW". He brought her down to his waist and swiftly entered her. She bit down on his shoulder stop her from moaning very loudly, he went at slow pace allowing her to adjust. Soon enough both were at a rhythmic pace, nara placed her hands on the edge of the stable ledge offering Garsiv her body, he managed to place his hand on to her lower abdomen and rub her clit with his thumb to this nara felt a pool of fiery pleasure build in her core she bucked up against him. Garsiv felt incredible with all the women he had none could compare to Narella she wasn't prissy or boring sure she was infuriating at times but he could admire her boldness. Garsiv moved his hip slightly to the side and pounded deep into her , nara moaned loudly and her eyes widened in shock of her volume , Garsiv grinned wolfishly and proceeded to rapiedly repeat the motion soon he felt her muscles tighten "OH GODS GARSIV" Nara cried out as she shock from her orgasm Garsiv kissed her neck and rode out his orgasm and came inside of her, he's knees buckled and consequently ended up on the ground with the nara on top him, both panting like mad neither wanted to move Garsiv trailed his fingers along nara's back tracing over scars Nara lifted her head and kissed him deeply, Garsiv smiled genuinely for the first time in years " mmm if this is the truce then I accept in full princess, and I apologise for my behaviour" nara smirked and playfully smacked his arms " smart arse" Garsiv chuckled " well prince Garsiv I think we should dress don't want anyone finding us like this we are meant to hate each other ".

…..

Later that evening at dinner both had secret smiles and nobody knew why save for the traumatised Dastan couldn't look at Garsiv let alone Nara


End file.
